Young at Heart
by The Cold
Summary: A little thing about what the Digidestined might be like when they get old.


Well, hello all. I finally got around to writing something. I guess Jyou is... dead, and Mimi moved back to Japan. Or something like that.   
I'm actually quite please with how this turned out. When I first got the idea for this I was sort of 'this will suck, but oh well' and now that I'm done I actually like it. Other than the slight problem with telling the paragraphs apart.   
I actually don't like Sorato or Miyaken(or whatever you're calling it) but I kept them married so it would fit a bit better with the Digimon plot.  
I don't own Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here eating dry cereal.  
  
  
The sun shone brightly down on the children frolicking about outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a soft breeze occasionally ruffled the leafs on the trees.  
If the Digidestined had been seventy or eighty years younger, they too might have been enjoying themselves with a nice game of soccer, but instead they were seated in chairs on the back deck of the Odaiba Nursing home  
"Look at those whippersnappers!" gasped Koushiro, glaring at some kids hanging out in the parking lot, "flying around on those skateboard-a-majigs!"  
"You don't be dissing my dudes!" yelled Taichi, standing up. At this old age, he was the only one that could walk without aid, but that was probably because he just couldn't accept how old he really was.  
He was dressed in long, black shorts and a red shirt with a blue star on the front. The mop on his head had grown back, and was dyed and interesting shade of blue.  
"It's nice you're getting along with them. They're very nice," Mimi said politely. She was one of those old ladies that bakes cookies for children and doesn't smell bad.  
"Isn't this a nice quilt? I like it a lot better than that one," Sora was showing Yamato a book with pictures of quilts from a friend's quilt show.  
"What are you talking about, that one is far better than that ugly thing!" argued Yamato. All the two ever did was argue about silly things like quilts.  
"Where's Hikari? She's my only friend!" whined Takeru. He had Alzheimer's, and could never remember that every Saturday Hikari went shopping with her son.  
"Hey, I'm your friend!" wheezed Daisuke, waving his cane at Takeru.  
"See isn't this quilt much better than that one?" asked Sora. They were now asking Miyako about the quilts. Miyako smiled and nodded.  
"No way, this on is much better!" Miyako smiled and nodded.  
Koushiro suddenly burst into a fit of wheezing and laughing. Everyone stared at him.  
"What's so funny?" asked Mimi.   
"That kid just fell off his skateboard!" Koushiro pointed to a kid that was sprawled out in the parking lot, and continued to laugh.  
"Please let him be okay," Ken whispered. He crossed himself and went off into a little chant.  
A nurse stepped though the glass door, pushing a tray of pills and glasses of water. She shut the door behind her and began passing out the pills.  
"Here you are, Mr. Izumi," said the nurse, handing Koushiro his pills and a glass of water. He smiled and took the pills.  
"Mr. Yagami, your pills," she said, handing Taichi his pills and a glass of water.  
"I told you I don't need these pills!" yelled Taichi. The nurse sighed.  
"Mr. Yagami, I'd really appreciate it if you would take those pills," she said sternly. Taichi looked from the pills, to the nurse, back to the pills, and to the nurse.  
"Oh all right, but only because you're so cute," he sighed. The nurse smiled and continued on.  
"Mr. Takaishi, here are your pills," she said, handing Takeru his pills and a glass of water. Takeru looked at the pills.   
"These aren't mine," he said.  
"Yes, Mr. Takaishi, they are your pills. Now please take them before I get angry." Takeru continued to stare at his pills.  
"Just take the pills before I drop dead!" wheezed Daisuke, again shaking his cane at Takeru.   
"No!" yelled Takeru, flinging his arm out. For an old guy, he had quite a lot of power, and managed to knock the cart over. It spilled onto the floor, but the glasses were plastic so they didn't break.  
"Mr. Takaishi, that was uncalled for!" said the nurse, trying not to raise her voice. She quickly walked inside.  
"Way to go! I'm going to die now!" wheezed Daisuke. Moments later Ernie, the janitor, came out onto the deck.   
Ernie was one of those guys everyone likes and no one hates. He was funny and nice, and most of the old people appreciated this because their children never visited them.  
"Hi everyone," said Ernie, as he began cleaning up the mess. The nurse came back out with a new cart and handed the rest of the Digidestined their pills. Then, her and Ernie left.  
"Really Yamato, at this age you still can't realize I'm right!" scolded Sora.   
"I don't care about these quilts!" Yamato grabbed the book and threw it as far as possible. Sadly, that was barely six feet.  
A different nurse than the first came out onto the deck.   
"Nurse? When are we playing bingo?" asked Iori, before she could say anything.   
"We're playing bingo at two, it's one right now. Mr. Yagami, it's time for your nap," she escorted Taichi into the building.  
And so, they chatted on for a while. Koushiro made fun of the skateboarding children, Mimi had a conversation with Iori about socks, Yamato and Sora argued, so on and so on.  
Takeru pointed a shaky hand at Ken, "heeee is the Digimoooon Kaiser!"   
Ken gasped, "how could you ever think of something like that!" He proceeded to cross himself, and started riding his little scooter away.  
"He is running away!" gasped Takeru. The other Digidestined went after him, with their walkers, wheelchairs and canes. Sadly, they were no match for Ken and his motorized scooter.  
Ken wasn't really paying attention to anything else than getting away from the mob, and he rode right off the deck! The other's reflexes were a bit slow, and they to fell right over the edge of the deck.  
  
The only two that survived the crash were Sora and Miyako, but that wasn't a very good combination. When Sora tried to start an argument about something, Miyako would simply smile and nod.  
Without Koushiro there, Taichi could hang out with his little friends and not be mocked. Sadly afterwards, Taichi died from a heart attack caused by the excitement of getting a skateboard.  
  
  
There we have it. My view of the Digidestined when they're old. Sorry if someone already used this idea.  
You're probably expecting my comment about the terrorist attacks in here. Well, I have the same attitude as most other people. It's horrible how many innocent people lost their lives.  
Say 'hash pipe' if you like Weezer.  
  



End file.
